Multi-channel video services, such as a cable television services system, typically allow a user to set up multiple user accounts allowing various users within a household to each have individualized settings, preferences, etc. Oftentimes, advanced features such as video recommendations or parental controls may be tied to a specific user. Typically, switching between user accounts via a set-top box device is a simple process. Set-top box devices are most often located in a “trusted” location (e.g., a user's home); and since video services providers know which set-top box device is located in which home, there may not be a question of whether a particular user's home is authorized to receive video content. Accordingly, switching between user accounts within a home is performed with an inherent level of built-in trust. For example, generally, household members trust each other, providing little reason to utilize a secure log-in for user-switching unless for parental control reasons (e.g., shielding children from objectionable content). If a secure log-in is utilized, a user may enter a simple code or perform another lower-security type of sign-in.
Many video service providers also provide Internet Protocol (IP)-network based services (e.g., video services) that operate on a per-user basis (e.g., each user enters a username and password to access a particular service). Video services provided on an open network, such as the Internet, may be accessed by various users, for example, individuals with an Internet connection. Because video services may be considered valuable, service providers may enforce strong password policies, use encryption for video transport, etc. When strong password policies are enforced, strong passwords may be required. Accordingly, when sharing a single physical device (e.g., a tablet computing device, a video-capable smartphone, a computer, or other Internet video streaming device) in a family situation, logging in and logging out between users may be considered a hassle.
Oftentimes, a user in a household may simply log in once and not log out again. As such, individual users in the household may not receive individualized recommendations, set their own “favorites,” tie their own viewing to a social network user persona, etc. From a service provider's perspective, a determination may not be able to be made as to which user is watching what content, which may be considered a disadvantage to both the provider and to the users.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.